Numerous types of cervical collars have hitherto been proposed for treating neck injuries which result in muscular strain or nerve pressure in the cervical area. Extrication collars have become extremely important in field rescue operations to immobilize and maintain the cervical spine in a neutral position until a suspected injury can be diagnosed and treated. While surgical collars are presently available which are intended for field rescue use, such devices have left much to be desired with regard to their ease of application as well as their ability to meet other criteria which have been found desirable in a device intended for field use. The present invention overcomes these difficulties by providing a cervical collar specifically designed for rescue uses which not only provides the structural relationships necessary to achieve immobilization of the cervical spine but also provides a structure which may be readily adjusted to accommodate persons of different sizes.